


In which Agent Pendergast finds a body worth investigating

by onpage26



Category: Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston & Lincoln Child
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, not so odd murder, pendysmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onpage26/pseuds/onpage26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pendergast finds himself in a little upstate New York village, where bodies were being removed from graves. Doctor Julianna Esposito, the local historian, is a lead witness to the case. Pendergast takes more than just a personal interest. Prior to relic/post Helen's death. </p><p>Somethings should have never been written, I believe I just wrote one of them - Pendysmut has a certain Pandora’s box quality to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Agent Pendergast finds a body worth investigating

“Sergeant Martin, I’m telling you for the last time, I did not remove the bodies, I do not know who removed the bodies, and further I do not know why the bodies were removed.” Julianna ran her fingers through her already wild mass of hair. She was sitting on the hood of her car for almost four hours, and needed to use that questionable port-a-john several yards away.

“Miss Esposito…”

“That’s Doctor Esposito, Sergeant.” Exasperated, Julia stood. She braced her hands on her hips, prepared to give the poor local police officer a good ripping. Out of the corner of her eye, a thin man - pale, blond, tall - wearing jet black trousers, and dress shoes with a moss green button down. He pulled something out of his pocket and took a sample of the dirt from one of the undug graves.

“Excuse me Doctor,” Sergeant Martin said with a hint of censure and disdain. “Hey! Stop!” Martin took off, hefting his drooping trousers as he lumbered towards the man.

The man in green simply stood and removed his wallet, while indiscernible from her position, she could see the gleam of a gold badge in the evening sun.

Julia couldn’t see what was said, but she could tell Sergeant Martin was not happy to have the man there no matter what his gold badge said. Her gaze flicked between the two men, and the port-a-john. Nature took precedence over curiosity, and she slowly made her way towards the port-a-john. One last glance, the men were now in a heated argument - Sergeant Martin was red in the face and waving his arms, while the man in green stood making short yet authoritative gestures with his hands. Happily convinced that neither men would notice her leaving, she took a deep breath and braced herself for an experience she would much rather avoid; utilizing the only “public” facility in a six mile radius that hasn’t been cleaned in a month.

Leaving the port-a-john, Julia headed towards her car to get the much needed hand sanitizer out of the back seat as well as her jacket. Dusk crept into the cemetery and while very pretty in an eerie sort of way; the autumn chill sank deep into her bones. She breathed in the fall leaves, eradicating the last of the lingering odor from the port-a-john. Julia looked around, once reaching her car. The local cemetery was beautiful, if you have the interest in it. She rubbed the hand sanitizer, and pulled on her jacket. It wasn’t until she closed her car door did she realize that neither Sergeant Martin nor the man in green were anywhere to be found.

“Hello?” Julia looked around, she wasn’t interested in finding Sergeant Martin. The man in green was attractive, but not enough to tempt her into wandering around the cemetery at night with undug graves dotting the field. “Just five more minutes, then I’ll leave,” she muttered to herself.

When the five minutes were up, Julia got into her car. Right as she was about to turn on her car, she noticed a figure in the distance. Tall and muscular, at first she thought it to be the man in green from earlier, but then she noticed the shovel. The figure reached his destination and started to dig. Flabbergasted by what she was witnessing, Julia spent a long moment contemplating her options - did she call the police, leave, or confront the man? Logic decreed that she simply stay put, and call the police. Leaving would draw attention and scare the man away, and confronting him would be about the stupidest thing she could do.

Julia pulled out her phone and started to dial, she was about to hit the last digit when a second figure - this one thinner and much closer to the build of the man in green - came running out of the tree line crouched so not to be seen by the man digging. Julia’s hand hovered over the last digit. The man who came out the tree line, stood abruptly and charged at the man digging. There was a scuffle, and Julia could no longer tell the men apart. Suddenly a shot rang out, and one of the men crumpled to the ground - the other took off running towards her.

Terrified, Julia could neither move nor form a coherent thought as she watched the man, presumably now a murderer, run right to her. As he neared, she noticed it was the man in green. His trousers were dirty, and his shirt rumbled. A cursory glance told her that he was unarmed and unharmed, but that didn’t make him safe. Jolted by the conclusion, she dropped her phone and fumbled with the lock to the car. Pawing at the automatic car look she frantically looked up to see if the man was still running towards her, she couldn’t see him. Did he run past her car? Did he not see her? Uncaring at this point, Julia turned on the ignition to her car, and sped away from the cemetery in a peel of rubber on gravel.

Special Agent Aloysius Pendergast leaned against a tree, watching Doctor Julianna Esposito speed off in the dimming light of the crisp evening. He couldn’t tell if she called the police or not, a few moments longer at the tree would tell him if she did; but he wasn’t in the mood to deal with Sergeant Josh Martin and his local brand of law and justice. Aloysius smoothed his hair back down, straightened his shirt, and started walking towards the little side street his own car was parked. He was staying at one of the three B&B choices in the area, Grove Corner B&B just a short drive from the cemetery.

Silently he made his way to his car, turned on the ignition, and drove down the road toward town; just as the local police were arriving on scene. Aloysius knew what they would find - a dead body, laying atop a freshly undug grave. Yes, it was against protocol to kill the suspect, especially prior to a trial. However, as it has been said, the shortest distance between two points was a straight line. Killing the suspect was the easiest thing to do in this case.

*

The next day, Aloysius was awoken by pounding on his door. Sergeant Martin must have connected more dots than Aloysius gave him credit for, otherwise Martin would not be roaring about a body and bullets. He rose, wrote a quick note on a piece of paper and slid it under the door, and headed towards the shower. While Martin yelled about not willing to wait for Pendergast, Aloysius on the other hand found his thoughts wandering to the attractive figure of Doctor Julianna Esposito.

It had been years since the death of his wife, and just as many since he sought the warm embrace of a woman. After his wife passed, women ceased to spark his interest. No thoughts could generate what could even be passed off as a slightly stiff, and certainly the word erection had not been used to describe anything afflicting Pendergast personally. But Doctor Esposito, with her flaming red hair, and soft curves - thoughts of her long legs wrapped around his waist, Aloysius felt a warmth spreading within him that he hadn’t felt in a great many of years. Perhaps the good Doctor could be of use to him.

The hot water beat down on his head and back, Aloysius slowly savored the salacious thoughts of uncovering Doctor Esposito. Baring her to him, sinking deep within her, laving her breasts. Almost unconsciously Aloysius wrapped his hand round his now surprisingly prominent erection, he stroked himself as he thought of thrusting deeply into Julianna. Lost in the moment, his hand stroked faster and harder; images of Julianna becoming more vivid and desperate. A shudder rippled through him as he groaned his completion. Spent, his member lay softening in his hand and all traces of his bodily reaction to the lovely doctor was slowly washed away. Releasing himself, Aloysius regarded his hands, pondering his next step - should he close the case and walk away from her or stay? There was a promising murder case in NYC at the Museum of Natural History that seemed interesting, something about a beast killing people.

**Author's Note:**

> More may follow, I'm doubting my ability to finish it. That being said....thoughts?
> 
> ~Several months later - I can't bring myself to write more~


End file.
